The Painted Jaguar
The Painted Jaguar or simply "The Jaguar" is an inn and tavern located on the very edge of Great Falls City's Northern District. Its patronage consists largely of weary travelers from the northeast of Great Falls City, though it also entertains a few regulars. It is run by Odaenis Mirrorwine, who is an elf of the Mirror Valley. She specializes in the sale of Mirrorwine, from which her family's namesake comes. However, she also sells many other types of booze such as Trollsblood Grog and Gunpowder Ale. Her son, Vinnos Mirrorwine helps around the inn. The Mirrowines are well-liked by most of their guests and something of a curiosity in the city as elves don't generally come or stay within its limits. Below is a room by room guide to the building. Tavern The tavern is the first room most of The Jaguar's patrons enter. Directly in front of the door is a small wooden staircase leading up to the next floor. To their left, the patrons will see two tables surrounded by chairs and a bar. Behind the bar is an archway that leads into the kitchen. On the far left wall hangs a large painting of a Jaguar. Odaenis is usually found behind the bar, serving drinks and food as she welcomes newcomers. Vinnos can often be found playing music in the corner, singing, or helping his mother at the bar. There isn't much worth stealing in the tavern, but a player hell-bent on taking something will find: * Mugs, glasses, dishes and cutlery * Paltry amounts of coin * Bits of food and drink * The Jaguar Painting (requires a great deal of skill) Unless a thief manages to make off with the painting, they would make more profit by stealing from their fellow guests. Kitchen The kitchen is one of the back rooms of The Jaguar, located adjacent to the tavern and connected to it via the archway behind the bar. It is a large, plain room with two other exits. The first is the Jaguar's back door, found on the room's far wall, which opens into Butter Alley. The door on the kitchen's right wall leads into the Jaguar's storage room. The kitchen itself contains a wood stove, a long counter, a chest, and several barrels.On top of the counter, one sees a wash basin and a small shelf filled with dishes and cutlery. The barrels are mostly found in the room's lower right corner near the storage room door, some of them being stacked on top of each other. The chest is found in the upper right corner of the room. Odaenis is constantly going in and out of the kitchen, unless otherwise occupied in the tavern; in which case she will have Vinnos do the runs for her. But if both are distracted, the kitchen remains empty. Both of the Mirrorwines are willing to guide a drunk or confused guest back into the tavern, but will show no mercy to an obvious thief or busybody. The back door is always locked. This will be the hardest room of the Jaguar for a thief to enter, unless they manage to pick the lock on the back door and slip inside unnoticed. Once inside, their most worthwhile targets will be the barrels and the chest. The barrels may contain either food or alcohol, which may be sold or consumed by the thief but the chest contains a number of valuable items: * A sack of gold/silver/copper pieces (the Jaguar's daily earnings) * A number of medical supplies * Guest book for inn * Daily Leger * List of bar tabs and debts * A set of very fine plates and silverware (reserved for special guests) Store room The Store room is a small back room located adjacent to the stairs. Its only exit is the door that connects it to the kitchen. Inside, one will find many barrels stacked neatly in the right corner and two large shelves along the back and left walls. The Mirrorwines don't go into this room very often, taking what they need throughout the day from the barrels and the dish shelf in the kitchen. However, if they run low on something or break a dish, they will go into the store room to get a new barrel or dish. They also come into the store room to store empty barrels and look for cleaning supplies. As with the kitchen, they would prefer guests not to come here. A thief will not find this room very exciting, but among their targets may be: * Food and drink barrels (some are empty) * Mugs, glasses, dishes and cutlery * Cleaning supplies Hall The hall is the first and primary room on the Jaguar's second floor. It is a plain, square, medium-sized room with a small table and a few chairs in its centre. Off of its walls lead five exits. The bottom door on the hall's left wall leads into the Bridal Suite, while the top one leads into Odaenis's Room. The door to Odaenis's room is kept locked at all times. The door on the hall's front wall, which leads into Vinnos's Room is also kept locked.Category:Great Falls City Category:Buildings Category:Places